In The Middle Of The Night
by xRynnX
Summary: In the middle of the night...Squalo has to deal with pee and Belphegor.


It was a dark and stormy night when 8 year old Belphegor opened Squalo's door quietly and walked to the bed where the young swords man slept.

"Squ-Squ?" a young Belphegor called out.

The silver haired male didn't respond so the tiny prince climbed onto the bed. Kneeling next to the silently sleeping Squalo, Bel pushed his small hands against the elders shoulder.

"Squ-Squ!" Bel whined, his hands continuing their attack on Squalo's shoulders.

A loud growl was heard before Squalo shot up, nearly knocking Bel off of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, BRAT?"

Bel glared and pouted at the elder and stood up on the bed, giving Squalo a kick to his side before sitting down.

"The kitty peed on my bed," Bel muttered softly, his eyes on his lap and his hands playing with the end of his night shirt.

Squalo gave the small boy a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look, "We don't have a cat, Belphegor."

"Yes we do!" Bel protested, standing once again and pointing angrily at Squalo. "And it peed on my bed! I demand you do something about this."

Squalo gave a defeated sigh, he didn't feel like arguing with the 8 year old at, he turned his head to look at the clock, 4:17am.

"Fine, come on," Squalo said, climbing out of bed and putting his hair into a messy ponytail before picking up Bel, "let's go get those sheets cleaned first."

Bel nodded in a satisfied way and wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck, burying his tiny face into Squalo's chest.

Squalo carried the boy all the way to his own room before putting him down on the floor and entering. He walked towards the bed to see that it indeed had a very large wet spot on it. He rubbed the spot between his eyes; he really didn't need this at such an ungodly hour of the day.

"See," Bel said, pointing at the wet spot, "that's where the kitty peed."

Squalo grunted and pulled the sheets and covers off of the bed, bundling them in his arms before leaving the young boys room and heading downstairs to the laundry room. He could hear Bel's little steps following after him along with diabolical sounding humming coming from the little boy.

The two reached the laundry room and Squalo ordered the little boy to flick the lights on which he wisely did.

Bel knew what Squalo was like when he wasn't obedient and it was scary. But he'd get back at him when he was older. Oh yes, he'd get his revenge on the big bully shark.

Meanwhile, Squalo was stuffing the sheets and covers into the washer. He grabbed the detergent that was above the washer and dryer on a shelf and poured the correct amount in the washer before closing the top and starting the machine.

Bel waddled over to Squalo and tapped the elder's thigh. When he had his attention, he raised his hands up and Squalo scooped him up before plopping him down on the washer. He liked sitting on the washer. It was better than those rides at the supermarket that Lussuria would put him on.

"So, how about we go searching for this 'kitty' in the morning?" Squalo suggested, his lips curling into a smirk.

"No!" Bel protested, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Why not?" Squalo asked, continuing with his teasing.

"Because you won't find him!"

"Why won't I?"

"He's a ninja."

Squalo stared seriously at the boy for three seconds before throwing his head back in laughter. His howls rang out through the mansion and Bel was sure 4 angry people would be after Squalo later on for disturbing their sleep.

"You're a cute kid," Squalo said, ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

"Am not," Bel mumbled his tiny hands going up to his head to fix his hair.

"Sure, whatever," Squalo said and rolled his eyes.

45 minutes later the sheets and covers were washed and dried and Squalo was carrying them and Bel back upstairs in a basket. He opened the slightly open door with his hips, putting the basket down and pulling the boy out before pulling the sheets and covers out and fixing the bed.

"Alright, kiddo, your bed is kitty pee free, now get in go to sleep," Squalo said as he pointed at the bed.

"Can I sleep with you, Squ-Squ?" Bel asked, pouting.

Squalo groaned and rubbed his forehead. He really wanted to go back to sleep and if taking Bel with him is what it took then so be it.

"Fine," he grumbled and picked the grinning little boy up before exiting the room and heading to his own.

Squalo put Bel down on his bed before climbing in beside him, Bel instantly cuddling up to his chest. The silver haired male simply rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over both himself and the boy.

"Good night, Squ-Squ," Bel muttered, on the brink of slipping into dream land.

"Good night, brat," Squalo grumbled before falling asleep.

When the sun fully came up, Squalo opened his eyes.

The first thing he felt was the feeling of a small body pressed against his. _It's Bel.  
><em>  
>The second was warm breath against his jaw. <em>The brat's morning breath.<br>_  
>The third was something wet against his thigh.<p>

"Kitty my ass."


End file.
